Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is one of the main characters of J.K. Rowling's seven-novel Harry Potter series. She is the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and a fellow Gryffindor. She has bushy brown hair and somewhat over-sized front teeth (until she has them fixed). In Canon When Harry and Ron first meet Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, they think she's a bookish know-it-all and, as movie!Ron says, a bit mental. However, later in the year they come to recognise her as a good friend. Hermione is extremely intelligent and a gifted witch. Though she does get on her friends' nerves quoting Hogwarts: A History at them, she is more than just book-learned. She is in Gryffindor because of her ability to think in the face of tense situations, her passion for the things she cares about, and her loyalty to her friends. Relationships Hermione is canonically involved with Ron Weasley, though they take their time to come to the point – eventually marrying. In her fourth year at Hogwarts, she has a crush on Victor Krum and goes with him to the Yule Ball. They become friends and pen-pals, but never truly 'date'. In Fanfiction Many young women who write fanfiction relate to Hermione Granger. She is intelligent and clever, somewhat of a loner when not associated with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and passionate in supporting others (even if they don't want it, such as in the case of S.P.E.W.) even in the line of fire. Hence, she becomes possessed by Sue-wraiths on an alarming basis as badficcer after badficcer use her for their own ends. It is alarmingly common for Hermione to get a makeover over the summer and come back to school with sleek hair, perfect teeth, and a yuppie mall-rat wardrobe. When she dons the above-mentioned fishnets and becomes promiscuous, she is known as Ho!Mione. Her name is somewhat exotic and difficult to spell for some, so many mini-Aragogs can be expected out of badfic that features her. Ships Although she has a canonical paring, she is paired in fanfiction with nearly everybody in the Harry Potter universe, from Harry Potter to Voldemort, and on to even squickier pairings. Much of bad slash in the Harry Potter section is at the hands of a possessed Hermione. Harry/Hermione ('Harmony') is nearly as popular as the canonical Ron/Hermione, with the former returning 1,200 hits and the latter returning 1,300 hits with the Pairing filter enabled on Fanfiction.net. Shipping wars over which is better, once rampant and vicious, still quietly smoulder. However, both are blown out of the water by Draco/Hermione ('Dramione'), with 2,700 hits, despite the fact that Draco reviles Hermione as a Muggle-born throughout their school years together. Much Dramione fic is badfic, flying in the face of everything we know about these characters from the books, but with the proper application of spellcheck and canon details, it can also be written well, and goodfic is becoming easier to find as the fandom matures. Category:Canon Characters Category:Potterverse Category:Harry Potter Characters